The disclosure generally relates to providing media content for presentation on computing devices in environments with limited network performance, and more specifically to automatically downloading and storing media items on computing devices without interrupting user activities as network characteristics allow and notifying users when the media items are available for presentation.
Video streaming websites and other media servers allow users access to millions of items of media content (media items). High user engagement is an important goal of content creators, advertisers, and other affiliates of a media server. Thus, it is desired for users to watch as many videos as possible.
Many users are located in areas with limited network performance. For example, users may only have network connectivity at certain times or locations. Further, when users do have network connectivity, the network may not have sufficient bandwidth or throughput to stream (simultaneously view and download) content effectively. Consequently, watch sessions may be limited to certain times and locations when connectivity is sufficient, and some users may be unable to consume media items at all. This results in a sub-par user experience and can cause users to abandon watch sessions.
The Figures (FIGS.) and the following description relate to example embodiments by way of illustration only. It should be noted that from the following discussion, alternative embodiments of the structures and methods disclosed herein will be readily recognized as viable alternatives that may be employed without departing from the principles of what is claimed.